in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Deep Desperation
Deep Desperation is an IaLR story made by in which the page was created on March 18, 2018 and completed on March 25, 2018. The date on when this story takes place is on March 20, 2018. This explains how Agent 4's mission did not go well and ended up being missing, while it also goes around by a new mysterious neon pink Octoling named Sherry Escarrie. Synopsis It appears a dark time is bound to happen underground. Agent 4 is sent to a lab of some sort to recover the Great Zapfish again. However, even though it was a success, she fails to return! Was this also for the sake... Of a mysterious good neon pink Octoling or two? Plot (The story starts on the underground with a straight path to a subway. An unconscious neon pink Octoling girl is seen, and she is waking up.) ???: Ugh... Where am I? Am I dreaming this? Do I not have my free will... And is this all a lie...? *is very confused* I guess it's just me... ---- ???: *voiceover* I don't know everything but few words. I ended up in here but I don't know how and when. I thought I was accompanied by an... "Agent"... But was that not real? I can't recall anything, but... (The story properly starts at Inkopolis Square while the Octoling was saying it in a voiceover. This appears to take place a week ago before she entered underground for a mysterious reason.) (Also, Inkopolis Square News time!) Pearl (Inkling): know what time it is! Marina: Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square! Pearl (Inkling): have an advertisement for today! Marina: Wow. It's been a while si- Pearl (Inkling): Speak in your language for the citizens out there! Marina: *sigh* the one who can't speak English... Pearl (Inkling): To those who wanted to work on a lab for once, here's your chance! Inklings are wanted for today and tomorrow! Marina: love to work with science someday. Pearl (Inkling): here are the stages for this time! (Minutes of the new map rotation later...) Pearl (Inkling): that's all the time we have! Until next time... Pearl (Inkling) and Marina: get cooked... Stay off the hook! *sign off* Sasha: *comes back at the main area after a Turf War battle* Alright, a victory is a victory! Who's better at the Splat Dualies now? And the new map rotation happened, too! ???: You're on for a Turf War match? Sasha: That voice... Pfft, it has to be Moon, is it not? Moon: Of course it's me. I'm surprised you have not prepared for the RPG Session in Mushroom Grotto that's happening tomo- Sasha: AH DARN! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!! See you later, Moon, even though that basically is an attempt to steal my fame!!! *exits Inkopolis Square fast* Moon: *right eye twitching* If she blasts my right ear ever again... ---- (Two hours have passed, and in the Mushroom Grotto...) Sasha: ...And done! Ready for tomorrow... But it'll be boring for a while. This next part's basically filler. Ugh... (While Sasha was about to walk away, she steps on something.) Sasha: *picks up that something, being a device* This is where it was?! I need to get you out, you deserve it after MONTHS! *presses a button on it* (And now, a brown-and-pink rabbit appears from it.) Sasha: I don't know how I couldn't find my... Err, D-Vice or something, forgot that exact name. You must be dying to explore the outside world again after months, huh Lopmon? Lopmon: Of course I am... But I'll forgive you for now! Sasha: Ha, of course you wi- *gets slapped hard* Lopmon: ...Not! You got scientific stuff to explain! Sasha: Well, *sigh while rubbing her right cheek* I hope you'll find happiness again! *reminded of something* Wait, "scientific stuff"... *thinks about it* Lopmon: ...Don't tell me you're at it again? Sasha: You know what they say, third time's the charm! And I know it'll be a success this time! Lopmon: But th-that would mean...?! Sasha: Well, you're coming this time. You'll experience science! Lopmon: If it means coming with you, finally, then yay! Of course I will come with you! Sasha: Heh, after one Turf War match that's coming up at least a week, or at least right now, let's go to that... (Something's ringing from a certain headgear!) Sasha: Huh? They do know I'll be busy today!!! *sigh* Fine, I'll still answer... *picks up her Hero Headphones and wears it* Hello, any things going on? *involved during the rest of the conversation minutes later* Y-Y-You want me to...?! *gulp* Uh, okay sir! Will do so! *ends conversation call* Lopmon: That person wants you to do what...? Sasha: Something involving that lab Off the Hook advertised. Let's take a visit, 100% guaranteed today! Then he'll know I'm the best agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! Lopmon: Tell me more about it. I still remembered you said you're Agent 4. Sasha: Pfft. It's not much of a secret to begin with, but you'll find out in due time. ---- (The duo enters a lab. Sign says, "The Octarian Research Lab". Bad advertising from Off the Hook considering every single Inkling so far has raised suspicions about it. Not to mention that the Inklings that accepted the job there never came back.) Lopmon: Uwah... This is strangely quiet... Sasha: Yeah. I know it has the word "Octarian" in it but still, not even the workers?! Lopmon: Ah! But we only explored the entrance! We didn't go too deep yet! Sasha: I suppose... *goes a bit deeper* Huh, what's this underground and hidden passage... ???: Hey! What's going on? Sasha: Ha! *pulls out her Splat Dualies at ???* And who exactly are you? Are there any workers around? ???: Eh? You're eager to get a job here? Sasha: I just wanted to ask! ???: (She's that agent, but I'll let her slide for now, and observe her actions! That's right, self!) ...I'll take that as a "yes"~! Welcome! Sasha: Hey, you! I never said I'd take a job! I just wanted to look around, but with this place livelier! ???: Sorry, but we'll gather more attention with suspcions if we do that. Lopmon: True, no one else would bother visit this place. Sasha: Does not change my mind. ???: Well, if you say so. Feel free to check the experiments! But I suggest you don't go to the deepest one. I can't be certain if you're the "one". Sasha: I don't know neither... But I hope I will! *sticks her tongue out for two seconds, then runs to the deepest part of the laboratory* Lopmon: *hols on Sasha's right shoulder* Don't forget me! ???: Hey! Wait back! Ugh, this is a bit too hard to handle!!! Sasha: (There was something suspicious about that humanoid friendly-looking worker, and it could be that reliable agent of the Octarians... The important thing is that I escaped her plan, whatever it is! But...) Wow, how deep is this? Lopmon: As long as I can't run forever, Sasha! Sasha: Yeah, but this feels too much! I'm just getting starte- *reaches the end of the lab* Wh-What is that experiment...?! (What seems to be visible in the green liquid of some sort is a neon pink Octoling girl that looks very different from the other Octolings. She has a yellow hospital tag on her left arm, has black eyelids, has shorter tentacles, has longer ears that are round-shaped, has a neon green octopus tattoo on her cheek, and... Well, there are others but those are the distinguishable ones so far.) Lopmon: I want to see closer! *tries to touch it but gets electrocuted* Ouch! Wh-What is that madness? Sasha: Some sort of trap. We'll have to come back later, but we still need to check the earlier experiments. Lopmon: But this girl is not completely an experiment! I just know it! Sasha: Huh? How? Is there proof of that? Lopmon: Read the sign near her out loud, would 'ya? Sasha: "The traitorous Octoling trooper in which we knocked out to "remake" her as an experiment after she heard the heavenly song of Calamari Inkantation that changed her attitude. She'll be notable with modifications that will be beneficial." What?! That's foolish of them!!! They're clearly not the superior species here! And they are trying to mess with their own kind, or at elast a subgroup of them?! Lame! Lopmon: Species nowadays are this cruel... No one is safe! Sasha: "No one"? I won't be so sure. I'll make sure Inklings are the best species from the rest. Not even the Peas, Octarians and others will surpass us! Except those that are very close to us! Lopmon: Wouldn't that just- (A Splat Bomb is thrown at the two.) Sasha: Darn it! What was that?! ???: You're not going any further, guys! Sasha: As if I don't know that, we'll have to go back for now, Lopmon! Lopmon: Got it! *goes on Sasha's right shoulder as she starts running back* ???: I'm not letting you escape! *throws more Splat Bombs* Sasha: *fires neon pink ink with the Splat Dualies to make way* Can't touch me... Octoling! Lopmon: I'm helping! Blazing Ice! *shoots icy crystalline bolts* ???: Ack! *has her lab coat torn and slips* Well darn!!! Sasha: Isn't that right... Neptunica? Neptunica: I very well know you'll come back, Sasha! It's only a matter of time! I'll make sure it'll be worth the satisfaction! (As Sasha and her Lopmon exit the lab...) Lopmon: Huff... You know each other? Sasha: Of course I do, she's one of the main Octarian threats! ...We need to discuss that in private. And I know where! Lopmon: Where would that be? Mushroom Grotto again? Sasha: Not there, since my friends would go there right about now... Instead, we'll go to that "place"! (Behind them on a tree...) Moon: That "place"? I think I know what that is, but she can't stay too confident... Let's see what I can do. Lopmon: I hear someone talking, take a look behind you! Moon: No need, I'll reveal myself. *walks near Sasha and Lopmon* What's that rabbit you have right there, Sasha? Sasha: You don't know about her, right. Moon: So you're telling me she's a new type of Pokemon? Lopmon: ...What? No! Humans... They tend to confuse me with...! Sasha: Don't worry about that, though. Moon:' '''Forget about it, I'll find out later. Anyways, what's with that lab? '''Sasha:' You can say it's a trap for Inklings, because they don't come back! Moon: And what are you going to do? Tomorrow's not only that RPG Session again, but it's also a big Turf War event. Sasha: That... I forgot that, too, after you reminded me of that session. Great, this is tough, I have a lot to do tomorrow... And I promised to that mysterious figure to participate in that. If I delay the session this month, you'll have to wait for next month and I am not prolonging it to another year! And if I don't try to stop the suspicions on the Octarian Research Lab, they will continue making the Inklings disappear! Moon: You... Have a lot to do. But it appears you can only do one of them. That or do the second option and let the others handle the other two. Sasha: Finding another game master would be tricky, and no one else would know the secret passage to that lab. Lopmon: Secret passage...? Sasha: I found it barely while running at a glance! It appears it can be entered only from that "place". (Octo Canyon... I might have to go there to get through that entrance as a guess, judging from that floor.) Moon: So what are you going to do tomorrow? Sasha: That... Uh... *sigh* I need to think of this carefully... ---- (That night, on the roofdeck of a hotel...) Lopmon: What's your decision, Sasha? Sasha: Hmm... Man, can you stay back? I need the time alone. Lopmon: Okay... *stays back and goes downstairs* Sasha: This... This decision... *has another call form her Hero Headphones* Huh? *answers it* Hello, any things going on? Neptunica *is actually the caller* Surprised to hear me? Sasha: Wh-What the?! Neptunica: I know you're bound to come back, at least tomorrow. Listen... *ahem* Just because you rescued that Squid Sister and the Great Zapfish doesn't mean it's over this time, New Squidbeak Splatoon. This plan of mine is harder to get past than you'll ever think. Sasha: What...?! The way you sounded it, I don't like it! Neptunica: That's the point, but remember what I said in the end. Satisfaction... For myself! Do it, or let all other Inklings suffer while you stand there. Then you'll see that the Octarians are the dominant species... *realizes something* Unless it's just you at where you are? Sasha: Yeah, so? Neptunica: Darn, I thought the other agents are with you?! Sasha: So you can't just refer me as the New Squidbeak Splatoon as a whole, would 'ya? Neptunica: Forget that! Just think about the fate of your species, and I know what'll happen~! Just look at your precious place, which applies to most Inklings as well! You'll find out, so see you on the other side! *ends conversation* Sasha: You little... *realizes that there is not much electricity at the distance* But that's Inkopolis over there... Does that mean the Great Zapfish is stolen again?! I don't see it... Ugh, this is worse than I thought! (Stuck on a desperate situation, Sasha holds her Hero Headphones. She's thinking of the message Neptunica said to her earlier, and focuses on that more than the other two situations she has to face.) Sasha: Nothing bad will happen to those other two situations... One will just be delayed, that's all, and the other... Meh, promises can't be promises to me. But this one... This is more major than them... This will decide the fate of the Inklings! There is someone else I'm more concerned, strange enough. That Octoling as an "experiment"... She won't be that bad in the end, will she? Typically the Calamari Inkantation can change the melody and emotion of an Inkling or Octoling, so she has to be affected deeply. I believe, with that sense, that she needs to see the light again! *stomps on the floor* She just needs to! In fact, she can try to become one of us after this! I have a bad feeling about this, but if something happens when I don't do it, I can just blame myself. There's no such thing as the "best agent of the platoon" anymore when this kind of life-changing situation happens! The only way to succeed... Is to leave my bragging self temporarily!!! Lopmon: *goes back upstairs to the roofdeck* Enough time already? Sasha: Well, yes, in the desperate way. I must tell two people about this in advance. And those are Moon and that person! Lopmon: Who's that person? And I'll tag along! Sasha: Of course you will as my partner, but I won't say that person's name. Sorry. But we need to get going, tomorrow! ---- (The next day... Well, Inkopolis Square News Time first!) Pearl (Inkling): know what time it is! Marina: Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square! Pearl (Inkling): have breaking news... Which is bad. Two of them, in fact. Marina: not going to like it, like when you broke that news one time. Pearl (Inkling): didn't break that one weeks ago! On topic, the Great Zapfish has gone missing again! Marina: many times has that thing been stolen, again? We can't count. Pearl (Inkling): next one, Inklings who did tried to enter the lab we advertised yesterday were... Marina: what? Did you run out of text space? No wait, that's impossible at the moment! Even then, that's not long enough. Pearl (Inkling): was messing with everybody. They were actually killed! And I mean it, killed, not splatted! Marina: is that possible? I rarely hear Inklings getting killed! Only splatted! Pearl (Inkling): totally possible, but harder than with those "humans", so most suggested that to silence an Inkling, just splat him or her. Marina: of creatures, I wish the fantasy ones were real, or I hope I get to meet them. That aside, we did looked into that lab last night, but I didn't go too much deeper. Pearl (Inkling): did and I found that out! How were they killed? Some traps, and some were stabbed! Marina: In other words, I recommend that no one should enter that lab anymore. Pearl (Inkling): YOUR language, Marina?! Marina: Sorry... Lopmon: *near a manhole* So they were killed... I should inform her about this while she recently entered here. *opens manhole and is able to enter with automatic permission* ---- (At Octo Canyon...) Sasha: *at her Agent 4 Hero Suit* All clear, I guess no one's around. And I thought that agent who called me yesterday morning would be here. Lopmon: It's just us, we can do this! But those Inklings were killed! Sasha: Heh, killed... Wait, what?! I'm sure we will be safe on the other hand! *runs ahead* Lopmon: ...Wait! *gets on Sasha's right shoulder like usual* Oh! Over there! Sasha: I know, Octarians. They can be dirty murderers at times, but those are harmless. *pulls out her Hero Dualies and splats all of them* Now let's continue! Lopmon: Going to that teleporter, I see! Sasha: '''Yeah, but it'll malfunction as this is its last teleportation. *enters it and teleports to the corridor of a secret entrance* We're here. '''Lopmon: That was fast. This telepoter in this place won't explode, huh. Sasha: I guess, but I'd rather move forward! Lopmon: But we still have time? Sasha: There is no more time! Lopmon: Yes, there is! I want to explore more if this is the other entrance of the Octarian Research Lab!! I want to know if there really is- Sasha: I told you, there is NO time for that! *proceeds ahead* Lopmon: Sasha, no need to rush! Sasha: Not really! This is an important matter to take care of! Lopmon: A-Are you... Desperate? Sasha: ...What else would this voice tone be...? (Steps are being heard. More Octarians! Specifically just Octolings with their lab coats! No wait... Those Octolings are of different color!) Sasha: They were there? Ugh! *splats them with her Hero Dualies, taking two minutes* Lopmon: That was two minutes without my help. Sasha: Might be because they were strangely colored blue and sickly green. Upgraded or something? Probably their color as workers. Lopmon: I don't know about that, they looked like they were experimented. Sasha: Whatever. It's not too far, let's go! (The two proceed back to the deep part of the lab, which was where that secret passageway was.) Lopmon: There's that experiment! Sasha: Since it was physical contact that triggered it, I can just... ???: I knew you'd be back! Sasha: ...Neptunica? Neptunica: Of course, dummy. Let's end this once and for all. But first, why do I feel like you're desperate? I thought you don't care about Octarians at all. Sasha: So? I didn't know traitorous ones existed unless Calamari Inkantation took place. That kind of Octoling should be one with the Inklings. Neptunica: Sure, but moreover, how did you not notice the corpses there?! Sasha: Because I need to do my job. *shoots a splash of neon pink ink at Neptunica* Like that! Neptunica: Grr! You little sneak, you know I'm also doing my job. Let's see which one of us shall receive victory. (The fight begins multiple ink clashes from both Sasha's Hero Dualies and Neptunica's Inkbrush. Both of them dodge each other, until Neptunica was hit.) Sasha: Stay down, now. Neptunica: Make me, enemy. *knocks Sasha to the ground with her Inkbrush, then throws a Splat Bomb to weaken her further* You're the one who'll be splatted... No, killed! Sasha: Oh, I heard that news! *barely dodges Neptunica's coming attack* Since I'm an Inkling and you're an Octoling, normally, this fight would end too quick. We're easily exposed to be splatted! Neptunica: You're not seeing this isn't about getting splatted... *smirks* Lopmon: This is their duel, I can't interrupt... *sees the Great Zapfish hidden behind the green liquid caontaner of where the mmysterious Octoling girl is* That thing! Neptunica: H2Oh no you don't! *about to heavily smack Lopmon away with her Inkbrush* Lopmon: *successfully touches the button that frees it* Got it! ...Huh? *smacked away to a distance and crashes to a lot of materials nearby* Neptunica: Heh heh heh... Lopmon: Ouch... *sees the Octarians gathered, which are also at blue and sickly green in color like the Octolings earlier and are firing ink at her* Ah! No more ink! I don't want to... Use the attack again... That last one was lucky... Sasha: Lopmon, no! Tsk... But first... Neptunica: What are you gonna do now? You'll be surrounded by more Octarians as time passes! *sees Sasha about to unleash her Special Weapon* ...Oh. B-But that's going to- Sasha: Special Weapon: TENTA MISSILES! (Missiles are unleashed to mainly Neptunica, and then the explode. This completely destroys experiments near it. But at least there is not much harm to the Octoling girl as it only breaks the glass a bit and nothing else. This should also...?!) Sasha: She must be done for... Huff-puff, all as planned... (...Unfortunately, Neptunica did not get splatted due to the nearby turquoise ink that weren't covered to neon pink. In fact, she is behind her, and just stabbed her with a spear!) Sasha: Ah...!!! Neptunica: Gotcha! Lopmon: Sasha! Urk... Get me... Out of this madness! Blazing Ice!!! *does that move again and freezes some strange colored Octarians but the remaining ones block her way* Neptunica: That's right... Get abused or run. Worse, I might kill your partner for real as planned and ordered. Lopmon: *grown tired from the attack, unlike before* But I can't just... *sigh* I'm sorry, I'd rather see you get captured than to get killed... I can't fight any further at this situation... *starts to run away, while getting hit by the Octarian ink few more times before fully escaping* Sasha: You water-y threat... I tried... Neptunica: Hey, at least I only got to use the Inkbrush and its sub weapon. To make sure no one will ever get here, ever again... Time to use that. *prepares the special weapon of the Inkbrush* Special Weapon: INKSTRIKE! (The Inkstrike has been unleashed to her location, destroying the floor, and some experiments destroyed. The destroyed floor apparently leads to an underground area, as Neptunica, Sasha, and at least 5 remaining Octarian experiments fell. They are not to be seen again... For now. At least on Sasha's case.) Lopmon: *looks at the Great Zapfish that just escaped, then the fallen Octarian Research Lab* No... No more... ---- (And just like that, another Inkopolis Square News time!) Pearl (Inkling): breaking news has been brought up! Marina: what? We're not going through our introduction this time? Pearl (Inkling): gotta try. So, the Great Zapfish is back! Marina: The big Turf War event, which is a single match full of random surprises, shall continue! Pearl (Inkling): dares to participate? Only the ones who want to be the very best will, with those tons of glitches and randomness. Marina: least it's better to try than to never do it. Pearl (Inkling): these next ones are big. First, the Octarian Research Lab is now destroyed! Marina: wonder if the Inklings who visited there today managed to survive. I also wonder if they did it to prevent further murders... Aside from that one which destroyed it. Apprently it was an Inkstrike, was the lab that weak? Pearl (Inkling): of course it is! Marina: don't say. Pearl (Inkling): and last one, we have a new song planned, so follow us to hear more info! Marina: be glad to release a preview of it. Anyone can listen. *produces the initial beats* ???: So, it's the music they were planning? How about waiting for Sasha to show up before she's late or she'll break her promise? (He's actually the mysterious person Sasha was talking about that encouraged her to participate in this special Turf War match! But not much is known about him... For now.) ---- (That one was not really handled, but at the Mushroom Grotto...) Willow: Strange, Sasha is late today... Karaleaf: She hates getting late as far as I know. I better be ready for her personal rampage. Moon: This could be for her Turf War match, but then again, she told me that she won't be returning for at least 3 days. I guess this session is delayed for a month. ???: You don't say? Because I'll be the star this time! Karaleaf: That voice... Moon: Is that... Stella? Or by her current alias, Espella? Espella: Yes, and I wanted to try being the game master for once! Moon: This ought to be a pain to play with. ---- (And back at the underground during the start of the story... Which appears to have taken place a week later...) ???: I guess I wasn't really "accompanied", but I can't tell... What I only remember aside from that... There should be the experimented Sanitized Octolings... I'm not so sure. (Speaking of that, three Sanititzed Octolings appear.) Sanitized Octoling #2: Well, if it isn't the traitorous Octoling - Sherry Escarrie. Sanitized Octoling #1: worry, you're not the first. Sanitized Octoling #3: as ordered by our agent, you shall not interfere ever again. Sherry: I don't remember being on anyone's side. Sanitized Octoling #3: lie! Of course you were on our side! Sherry: Then get out of my way. I need answers. (As Sherry steps back, she finds a nearby weapon to use. Also, in the process, scenes of two figures playing the same music are seen... Wait, they are Pearl and Marina in different outfits?!) Marina: la la la la la~! Pearl (Inkling): it up, go on now, before they'll catch your eye! Marina: la la la la la~! Pearl (Inkling): in front as everything gets frosty! Sanitized Octoling #1: heard voices and a music... What is that? The new Calamari Inkantation or something? Sherry: They must be in your head. *grabs the weapon she found* Time to do this to pay off the deep desperation I felt. (It is revealed to be a special Splat Charger. How it is special is, somehow, familiar from someone inside the rooms years ago... It's just a different weapon class.) Sanitized Octoling #2: Why is that weapon's specialty familiar...?! (I've been inside the rooms and encountered the same specialty feeling, but it was a Splat Roller!) Sherry: I don't know. You tell me. Sanitized Octoling #1: familiar what that does. *pulls out the Octarian version of the Splat Dualies* Sanitized Octoling #2: We are not supposed to open our mouths during this time! Regardless, we shall show no mercy! *pulls out an Octoshot* Sanitized Octoling #3: what we are now! *pulls out the Carbon Roller* (They all try to attack Sherry. She took some hits, then unintentionally dodges, and now, she's about to fire her weapon.) Marina: *voiceover only during the music* Frosty! Down to the count, get fresh mate! Frosty, get fresh mate! Time to stay Off the Hook! Sherry: Goodbye to your sanity. *fires a strange projectile aside from her ink with the special Splat Charger as the music reaches to its end* ~ End of Episode ~ Cast *Sasha Stylink *Sherry Escarrie *Neptunica *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) *Lopmon (On a canon and complete story) *An unknown figure yet to be revealed *Karaleaf *Willow *Espella *Off the Hook (Pearl (Inkling) and Marina) Trivia *This story is based on the user's headcanon (60% of it, since others do not fit in IaLR, and some were modified) on the events before the Octo Expansion DLC story of Splatoon 2. However, this was done before it was released, so the information may be inaccurate. *It is the cause of the delay of Caverns & Crystals episode 3, Upgrade! Use the Anvil Wisely!, as it is the prequel to it. Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by Fairy27